Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of erasing a nonvolatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile semiconductor memory devices or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain stored data even when powered off. Data stored in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries, for example.